


Four Seasons

by roxymissrose



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/pseuds/roxymissrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex measures his year by Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Seasons

Spring

  
Spring pushes back the chill of winter; it brings hidden life to light. Lex knows Clark has been watching him, and wondering what it is that brings Lex into his orbit.

Lex circles Clark slowly, carefully, just close enough to let him feel Lex's hopeful pull, not close enough to burn either one of them.

Clark smiles like thawing ice, not quite sure of himself, but the smile is enough to let Lex know the pull he feels he's not feeling alone. Lex smiles back, but he's half-turned from Clark, observing everything from the corner of his eye. His observations are half seen, a somewhat secret regard.

Clark fixes his gaze on the far fields, Lex glances overhead, watches the play of light on the branches of a fruit tree, tight green buds are beginning to show.

Summer

  
Summer is hot—hot, wet air, hot, wet smells. Lex suffers through each summer day hating the way his shirts stick to him, the way nothing fits right. Pants cling badly, ties shift, collars wilt, jackets…jackets become bondage devices. He _hates,_ hates for anyone to touch him. He feels the ghost imprint of their damp fingers long afterwards.

And yet, here he is, leaving the civilized, climate controlled interior of his car to step out into the heavy, definitely aromatic air of the farm. He strides across the yard, past the trees that do their best to perfume the air, the odor of cow battling with their sweet scent. They drop petals like snow as he passes.

He's left his coat and tie in the car, and his sleeves are carefully folded, exposing bare elbows that he rests against the sun-warmed wood of the post and rail fence. Oddly, despite the heat, it's a good feeling.

Clark has been tracking his progress across the yard. His smile is still mostly hidden but his cheeks are pink with more than exertion. His eyes drop when Lex leans against the fence but he looks pleased. His quick glance takes in what Lex is wearing and Lex enjoys that, his breath comes a little faster with the pleasure of it.

Clark in summer is a feast. Lex smiles and white petals dot his damp skin.

Fall

  
Clark laughs, sure and bright, when Lex moves into his personal space. It's nothing now—it's part of a dance, the orbit they take around each other. Judging, evaluating…they dip towards each other and back again, trembling on a ledge Clark has made. Lex finds the waiting sweet. He promises himself that if this is all he has, then he's grateful for it and willing to take just this. He swears it's true, he believes it.

They circle. Their eyes meet, Clark goes pink to the tips of his ears and he looks down…Lex finds that look, from under the badly cut fringe of hair that almost but not quite obscures Clark's eyes, erotic. It does something to him that he'd been certain was burned out of him long ago.

Lex picks a apple from out of the basket Clark holds, rubs it against his shirt like he's wearing one of Clark's flannels…the thought of wash-worn cotton, warm from body-heat and smelling like boy, makes his eyes narrow and he shivers, a minute movement but of course Clark notices. His eyes close on Lex's like steel traps. In self-defense, Lex bites into the apple, a snap of white teeth that makes Clark's pupils go wide, pulls another smile from him, not as wide, not as white, but deep. Lex is sure it's a smile that Clark's only ever given him. Lex licks a wayward trail of juice from the skin of the apple; he offers the apple to Clark. "Taste?"

Clark never takes his eyes from Lex's but bites, his hand under Lex's steadying it and the apple. His teeth sink in; right over the spot Lex licked…juice spurts from the bite, and runs down Lex's hand. Clark catches the drip with his finger and licks it clean….

In the car, Lex licks the juice now dried, slightly tacky, pulling faintly at the skin as he moves his tongue between his fingers, chasing the sweet and the memory...cups himself with his free hand, squeezes just enough. The only sound in the car is the quick inhalation Lex makes. He's in his own car, his own private world—allowed to imagine 'what if'.

Winter

  
Clark smiles, he moves into Lex's space before Lex can invade his. He floats around Lex like his pull is irresistible, Lex thinks of galaxies colliding. In the farm house kitchen it's warm and smells of apples baking, cinnamon and butter, the scent of home. Clark laughs and talks and he's the Kent's little boy, filled with the excitement of Christmas. Lex shouldn't find it so agonizingly hot but he does. He knows later, in the loft, there'll be a different Clark, one that's his alone.

Lex smiles and nods and listens to the endless accounts of daily life of a farm. He can wait. Clark talks and smiles and under the table taps Lex's foot with his own.  


~o0o~

  
The loft smells of hay, and pine, and the phantom scent of horses long, long gone. And apple pie, the scent of which is on Clark's breath, blowing hot and quick against his neck.

"Lex…." He folds Lex's sleeve back carefully, neat and square above the pale skin of the inside of his elbow. He puts his mouth to it, gentle touch of lips; than bites and Lex remembers Clark's teeth in an apple and how the juice burst out of it…he's hot and hard, instantly. Clark leaves his elbow and claims his mouth and as shy as he was, as long as it took to nudge him towards this, Clark is lightning now, he's novas and explosions, he's predator, more than Lex ever was. He strips Lex bare, fucks him hard, and all Lex can do is hang on for the ride, and it's the best, the best fucking ride of his life, like swinging on Saturn's rings, like sky diving on Jupiter. It's fucking incredible. Lex could die right at this moment and it would still be the most perfect moment of his life.

After, Clark sucks him down, blows him like it's what he was born to do, then kisses Lex until his breath is gone.

Clark walks Lex back to his car, and stops him before he climbs in. Whispers in his ear, "Merry Christmas. Was this a good gift?"

Lex thinks of Christmases past, of the company he kept and the places he went. Thinks of gifts that ranged from ghastly to deadly, of Christmas eves he'd closed his eyes and woke up days later with no idea of where he was and no interest in knowing…."Clark, no other Christmas can _begin_ to compare."

Clark laughs softly. "I want a million more Christmases just like this one. Promise me?" he teases. How can Lex do anything but promise?

12-20-2010


End file.
